Perfect Two
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Reid finds out Morgan's ringtone for him, thanks to Garcia. Short little fluffy one shot.  :


**I love this song to the afterlife and back. Seriously. Abused the replay button on Youtube. I think it may be dead...*patpat***

**But, the idea for the fic isn't completely my own, it's sort of a super fluffy spin on Rayne Mckenna's fic, "Booty Call." Except with a different song. And, written different, obviously. But it's the same idea, sort of. But check out her stuff, it makes me smile (:**

**Anyway! Enjoy! (I use a lot of commas, don't I?)**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot this on the last one O_o) I don't own Criminal Minds, or any of it's characters. Don't remind me...**

* * *

It was a normally quiet day at the BAU. No cases had been brought up, so everyone was catching up on paperwork, and sleep, according to Morgan, who was fast asleep on his desk. Reid had finished his paperwork and was reading a book, until his desk phone shook him out of it.

"Reid."

"Boy Wonder, I need you to do something."

"Garcia?"

"Sh! We don't want to wake up my gorgeous chocolate Adonis, now do we?"

"What?"

"Whisper! Jeez, now get out your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Reid followed her orders, and took out his cell phone.

"Now, be prepared to have the shock of your life. Call Morgan."

"Why, he's right next to me, I could just.."

"Just call him!" Garcia interrupted, and Reid proceeded to call Morgan.

_Don't know if I could ever be,_

_Without you cause' boy you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see,_

_That we're all we need._

Reid didn't believe what he heard, and at first, he really didn't, thinking it was someone else, but when Morgan snapped out of his nap and his phone was spinning out of control on his desk, he quickly looked over at Reid, who was pretending not to notice.

"Dammit!" He whispered and sleepily reached for his phone, which only slid away from him.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry._

Reid didn't really get it first, and then it slowly hit him. He couldn't help but grin.

_Cause you're the one for me,_

_And I'm the one for you,_

_You take the both of us,_

_And we're the perfect two._

Garcia smiled, watching the security camera. Morgan was freaking out and Reid was just grinning to himself. Her plan worked, and it was actually going better than she expected.

See, the thing is, Garcia knew that the two men liked each other. Reid had confined in her that he had a "really weird feeling" for Morgan, and when Morgan and Garcia were sitting after work one day by themselves, Reid called Morgan, and Garcia heard the song. She mentally starting planning this whole thing out almost that exact moment when Morgan had admitted in defeat that he "had a thing" for Reid. And now, she saw it unraveling before her eyes.

Morgan finally got pissed off enough and grabbed his phone, automatically chucking it across the room, but the song kept playing. He looked over at Reid, who was holding his phone in the air.

"I was trying to wake you up." Reid said and grinned. Morgan closed his eyes and got up, walking over to his phone, and pressing "send."

"Morgan."

"Well, hey. Fancy talking to you, it's been.."

"Shut up, Reid."

"That's a nice ring tone you had there."

"Garcia picked it out." Reid felt a pang of disappointment.

"Really?" There was a pause.

"Well, she showed me the song. I bought it and...picked it for you." Morgan mumbled. Reid laughed.

"It's kind of cheesy." Morgan was silent. "But I liked it."

Morgan grinned.

"Maybe you could hear the rest of the song over coffee this weekend?" Reid couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Really?" Reid asked and looked over at Morgan, who was still grinning.

"Or I could just call you again." Reid said and with that, Morgan hung up and shook his head over at Reid. Reid just laughed and turned around.

Morgan felt his, well, what was left of his phone, vibrate.

_You. Owe. Me, smiley. _

_-Garcia._

Morgan grinned.

* * *

**I love this cute little cheesy adorable song :3**

**It's called Perfect Two by Auburn for those who didn't know.**

**This is more of a drabble than a oneshot xD**

**Maybe I should make a bunch of M/R drabbles?**

**I dunno.**

**Please review! They make me smile (: (I'm serious, they do.)**


End file.
